


Gears

by Lidsworth



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Epic Bromance, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hide attempts to stop a deranged Kaneki from devouring his own fingers, and possibly, himself. In the process, Hide nearly loses a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gears

**Author's Note:**

> So I've just been experimenting with different styles of writing, since in English class, we've been reading a lot. This one's pretty angsty and pretty descriptive. Just giving it a try.   
> As always, i'm my own beta, and I don't own TG.

_Is this my fault?_ Hide thinks to himself quite wearily, as his keen brown eyes peer into the brightly lit restroom, curtsey of the small crack of the nearly closed door.

Like a vacuum of light placed in the enter of the heaven's, the fallen angel, curled in the corner of the small bathroom, absorbs the life around him.

The blond stares.

Stiff and unmoving, Hide feels as if he's become one with the thick piece of wood separating him from the ghoulish entity within. The creature (and it take's all of Hide's mind power to remind himself that this _creature_ is Kaneki) tears at the thin skin of it's clammy digits, and hungrily envelopes it's wet lips around the fingers themselves.

It does so to stave off the gnawing hunger within, to prevent a most devastating fatality from occurring. And the blond knows that he is the cause of this insanity all too well.

Hide's bones have grown old and frail, it seems, from the years he's stood at the door. Watching, just watching. The stiffness, a force stronger than gravity itself, hurls its fury down upon him, restricting his movements. But the suffocating gravity is not gravity, far from it.

It's Hide's logical side. The side that clings to survival like never before, the side that bellows, “He is a monster, you are his prey. Run!”   
The side he ignores, always ignores.

Kaneki's finger tears off as tendons cling to the hand for dear life, and bones scream in agony as they're torn from their partners in a nasty motion. The ghoul gleefully crunches the calcium within his mouth, reducing the white to nothing but mere dust, and swallows the fingers as if he's just swallowed a bag full of wall tacks.

Hide steps forward, and within him, an aged factory starts up once again. The creaks and cracks, the breaks and smashes erupt within his body as he forces himself to throw the door open, as he falls to his knees beside the vacuum lodged in the corner.

  
His trembling fingers wrap around the healing stubs on Kaneki's own hands. The ghoul hasn't seen him yet, and unfortunately, clamps down onto Hide's fingers thinking that they're his own.

The blond sees it coming from a mile a way, and expects it to say the least. The pain, however, he does not anticipate.

From the moment that his sweet blood is lapped up by Kaneki's wet tongue, the ghoul's sense of restrain shatters in an instant. His ivory teeth clamp down on Hide's hand like an alligator to a helpless antelope, and with a feral snarl, he tears into the bone.

The blond bites his lip as hot tears burn behind his eyes, and in a second, Kankei's own eye reverts back to its normal, human looking state.

 

With strangled cry, full of anguish and despair, he releases Hide from his jaws, and brings his hands to his face.

“I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...” the plea bounces off of the restroom walls, and the tone of sheer loss and agony burns Hide more than the pain in his bloody hand tears through him. Kaneki's tears join the ranks of Hide and his blood, and the blond remains there, frozen.

The gears within his body slow as he grabs at his hand. His breathing is uneven, his vision is starting to blur as the tears continue to fall.

Tears from pain and tears from sorrow.

“It's okay...” he finds himself muttering to the ghoul who speaks on autopilot, “it's okay. It's my fault.”

 

Kaneki's cries bring the worse out of the usually confident blond, and within seconds, Hide's sobs join his friend's. Not because of fear, nor because of pain, not anymore.

Because he cannot stand to see the sight of his friend—his friend whose undeserving of this personal hell—lose absolute control before him.

Because he can do nothing to alleviate the pain that Kaneki is feeling.

 

They fall asleep in the restroom, both Hide and Kaneki. Though the blond's sleep is rather forced, and a result of blood loss.

There faces are stained with their tears, and the floor is stained with their blood.

Hide's gears have finally frozen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? Hope you did! I sure did. I posted it on tumblr first, so if you're a fan of that, follow me please! It's the same username, its Lidsworth.   
> Anyway, If you got confused with anything, feel free to comment and ask questions. I think this is about the worse possible scenario that Kaneki and Hide could end up in. It's like realistically bad. though I think that no matter what, Hide could pull Kaneki through his insanity.   
> Hope you enjoyed it, have a wonderful weekend, and God bless!


End file.
